The Average Pack
by DarkDragonJaganshi
Summary: 2 Highschool Packs Colide, Secrets are left out in the light, pack members are kidnapped, and This all falls on to the shoulders of Moon, and threw all of this she still has to do homework. An Original story
1. Preface

**The Average Pack****  
****Chapter 1:**

**Preface****  
**  
"Haley, she's the leader of the pack, and one stable bitch.

Me , I'm the beta of the pack, no one knows my name, I'm tough, and sadistic, stay on my good side.

Tiz,the gamma of the group, fun and laid back. Doesn't have a care for much.

Jonathan, the Omega, He's emo, has depression, but is strong And will do anything for his friends.

Sharon the pup sitter of the group, her cover is nice and harmless, but between the lines is a strong girl.

Sean, one of 3 of the pups, he's gay and he is prideful, he is connected well with the spirits and seeks destruction upon his enemies.

David, he is the 2nd one out of the pups. he is a playful one, although he is fun and carefree, he has a sense of knowledge to him.

Caesar, he is the third pup, people question his sexuality preferences, he can be tough, and arrogant when he wants to be.

When you put us all together you get the Green Irony. A strong wolf-pack filled with carefree wolf teens.  
We each go by their wolf names.

Haley-Chewy  
Me-Moon  
Tiz-rawr  
Jonathan-gir  
Sharon-star  
Sean-nitro  
David-Monk  
Caesar-YuYu

Remember... To be in are pack, you have to be born with... The howl.

_ 


	2. Battles

**The Average Pack**

**Chapter 2: Battles****  
**  
I can't handle summer, if you ask me I think it's too long, and too boring. But I hate school, the only reason I find it appealing is because my friends are there, other then that I don't see a reason as to why I should go there.

I mean seriously, all that's in that school (besides the green irony) are superficial bitches, retarded jocks, and punk-ass rockers. If you went there, you wouldn't be able to find a single loving soul, even the teachers are cruel.

So here I am sitting in a tree with chewy (Haley). In the middle of the woods.

Anyways, tonight is the night of the full moon, this is when the war begins.  
There are 2 packs here in California, and that's the Green Irony, and the Deadly day. We've never gotten along, we've been in this battle for what seemed like ages when really it's only been a year. Every full moon we fight. Wounds are made, bones are broken, teeth are on the floor, and hair is ripped off.

The main difference between deadly day, and green Irony is well the type of people in them. You have us, the outcasted, and them, the populars who decided to steal my idea.

Everyone knows they copied me, but no one knows why. Most people say that they were just bored. That's what disgusts me. Packs are made for families, not just something you want to do for a short term year.

They are just in one to be cool, there is no sense of loyalty or protectiveness in that idiotic pack...

I shook my head. "The fools..." I muttered under my breath.

"What's wrong?" Haley asked.

I turned to her, she always had a habit to ask the most ridiculous question. "What isn't, tonight is the night of the full moon, I just hate this, damn populars thinking they are all that."

"Tell me about it." The brunette groaned out. She growled and then narrowed her eyes. "If only they didn't copy your idea we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Wouldn't have mattered, even if they hadn't done that, they would've heard of it and made a Vampire Coven just to piss us off..."

"More then likely."

I snarled under my breath and then bit my lip. '7 o'clock is when the battle begins.' I bit harder, my plastics fangs cut into my lip. I shifted my head towards my wrist watch. 'It's 5:02 only 1 hour and 58 minutes' I groaned and then shifted my self on the tree trunk so I could lay on my back.

"Where are they?" Haley asked

"Star is baby sitting the pups right now, and Omega and Gamma are somewhere around here, hopefully the Deadly Days didn't get 'em."

"You think they are okay?"

"They have to be, they know some martial arts and a great deal of street fighting."

"I hope your right."

There was a pause, a minute of eerie silence and then... CRACK. Mine and chewys head whipped around towards the sound.

"Well, well, well, if it ain't Chewy and Moon."

"Well well well, if it ain't the Deadly Dunce... What the hell are you doing out here rider?" I asked my question directed to the black haired man who was smirking.

"Oh what am I chopped liver?" Cody snarled not happy about being ignored.

"Not yet."

He snarled under his breath before Rider put out his hand up to silence him. "You are outnumbered, fighting would be worthless."

Outnumbered? I turned to Chewy who had the same look of confusion.  
I braced my self and got myself ready for Plan B, if we howled our pack would be there in an instant.

"What do you mean outnumbered?" I snarled.

2 more members of Deadly Day came out and smiled evilly.

"Sarah."I hissed

"Moon."

"Claire." Chewy snarled.

"Haley."

It was a showdown, but we had to put plan be in action before it was to late. I turned to Chewy and nodded.  
We cupped our hands over our mouth and howls a deep howl.

In response we got back 6 howls.

I smirked, that was the rest of our pack.

Sarah and Claire were the Beta and Gamma of the pack. Sarah being the Beta and Claire being the Gamma.  
There are 8 people in that pack and this is how it goes

Alpha-Rider  
Beta-Sarah  
Gamma-Claire  
Omega-Cody  
Pup Sitter- Ash  
Pup1-Katy  
Pup2-Amy  
Pup3-Joshua

All if them in that lame pack pisses me off, they were total fakes and it was obvious. But they were at the top of the food chain so everyone was afraid of them, everyone but the green irony.

Sarah hissed in anger and started climbing up the tree, grunting the entire way. Claire howled for the rest of her pack.

I sat up, my hair was standing on edge and I was very angry. I jumped off the tree and landed on my 2 feet.

"This is ridiculous..." I muttered.

. I guess tonight's battle would be earlier then planned. 


End file.
